Unfinished Business
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: It had been two thousand years, two thousand painfully long years, but now the star was returning and he had found a champion who could share his fight. He would not let this continue. This would be the final battle between Fire and Ice. And my the victor gain his salvation.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Thalim of the Ten Patch Officiants stood in the flatland plans right outside a small town in the middle of the states, moving a handful of local wildflower seeds around in his had. He reached out with his spirit, touching each one in turn, feeling the wealth of history and wisdom that lay dormant within the lands, held close by each an every plant in the field.

But even with all this knowledge, he still didn't know what it was that was calling out to him.

The preliminaries for the Shaman fights were underway, and each of the Ten Patch Officiants were searching the four corners of the globe to find the Shaman who would compete for the title of Shaman King.

But to Thalim's knowledge, there were no Shaman families in this part of the country, so where was all this Furyoku, this spiritual power, he was sensing coming from, who was it that was demanding to be tested, to see if they were worthy of fighting in the tournaments.

Thalim's eyes darted from the Earth as he sensed the power growing closer. "Sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting long." A young voice said with a bit of a laugh. Thalim looked up to see a small boy in his early teens standing a short distance away from him. Thalim couldn't help but be surprised at how unremarkable the boy looked. A normal tshirt and jeans, black hair, blue eyes, rather pale skin; he didn't really have the look of a Shaman, then again, so many Shaman have started to get disconnected from their roots as they grew up in the modern world.

It wasn't like that in the Patch Village, they keep the old culture alive, even if they did see the benefit of things like a wireless phone rather than having to call up wind spirits that could get bored and drop their connection at any time.

But even though there was nothing off about the boy's appearance, he had a certain feel about him. Like something was off. The grass underneath his feet seemed uneasy from being so close to him, panicking in its own way.

"There is no need to apologize. You are not late, I was simply early." Thalim said with a bit of caution. His voice was just as rough as the others of the Patch clan, though his appearance was less rough, and much closer to that of an average man. "I was not aware of any Shaman in these parts. So would you mind telling me your name and the name of your spirit for the registration? Or would you prefer to take your test first and then tell me if you pass?"

The boy smiled. "No need for secrecy I guess. I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my primary spirit..." The temperature in the air dropped dramatically and Thalim flinched back as a large and very physical spirit formed behind the boy. It was twice the size of a normal man with snow white fur covering itself entire body. A short snarl revealed large yellowing canine teeth and the beast's eyes glowed a deep mixture of blue and red. As its paws touched the ground, the flowers froze in place, turning into crystal replicas of their former selves.

"I am Frostbite." The spirit said as it stood next to its Shaman. Thalim's eyes went from the frozen horns on the spirits head, to its open toga like garb.

"A Far Frozen." He said in surprise. Such spirits were prideful and had form of their own, with enough power to influence the living world without a medium. It had been thousands of years since the last time one had been made into a guardian spirit.

"I assume the rules have not changed as to the nature of the preliminaries." Frostbite said in a rough and echoing voice. Thalim brew twitched, this spirit had been involved in the Shaman Fights before.

"No, they have not. If you manage to strike me, then you will have gained entry to the tournament." Thalim said, gathering his own power to prepare himself for the attack that was bound to come. "Green Seeds." He murmured, calling out to the ancient spirit of nature he was in contact with. A spirit that was made up of millions and millions of lesser spirits of the grass and leafs. Sewing the power into the wildflower seeds he tossed them out into the air where they grew into large monstrous creatures made entirely out of plants.

"Alright Frostbite, let's get started." Danny said, holding out his right hand to reveal a long wooden pole. "Into the hunter's staff."

The form of the Far Frozen seemed to dissolve into a ball and was pulled into the staff. Thalim gasped as the already cold air turned frigid and a cloud of mist pushed off of the boy, completely hiding him from sight.

As the mist cleared Thalim could see the boy standing their with a long spear with a spear head that looked like a large and jagged tooth. The shaft had turned into a polished ivory color and a cold blue glow surrounded the boy and the weapon in his hand.

None of this was out of the ordinary. It was just an Over Soul. Something Thalim had seen a thousand times, but... the boy himself had changed. His eyes with a vivid green and his hair had lost all its color, becoming as white as the Far Frozen's fur.

The entire thing was over before Thalim even recovered from his shock. "PERMAFROST!" Two echoing voices rang together before a wave of icy power crashed down on Thalim.

This tournament would be different. Something unforeseen had just arrived.

* * *

 **Too depressed from grading papers to write anymore today, all my students were idiots, so I just dug this up from a while back to post.**

 **Now I'm going to the after finals party that we professors have in order to drink away the sadness and compare whose students were the stupidest. I think I've got a good contender this semester. One of my boys thought you had a four hundred percent chance of flipping a coin two times and it being heads both times. God what a moron.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Frostbite waited calmly from a nearby bench as Danny sat cross legged in the center of the old abandoned ice skating ring, the place that had been chosen for his training and Frostbite's temporary home. The lighting was dismal, and the air was dank and stagnant, but that mattered little. As long as the world continued to turn, there were spirits everywhere, and as long as you could reach out to them, you could preform shaman training anywhere.

Danny took a slow, deep breath, reaching out with his Furyoku and calling on the minor spirits of water that existed within the moisture in air around him. The process was slow at first. The spirits cautious about this new focus that was calling out to them, but soon they began to feed on the energy he offered them, growing in strength and taking form.

Hundreds of little lights danced in the air around the boy as the spirits became more and more excited, the volume of water in the air increasing into a mist before forming into specs of snow that spun around in a imaged current of air, delighting in the presence of the young boy.

Danny opened his eyes, smiling at the tiny spirits who circled him, laughing in the excited air. Frostbite however had more mixed feelings as he watched the boy opening his heart to the tiny spirits of water. "The Great One's training is going well." He murmured to himself as the spirits tried to grab Danny's arms and pull him to his feet to play with them. "How could I have asked this of him. I had no right."

He flouted up and over to a half boarded up window, looking out towards the night sky to see the comet that marked the start of the Shaman Fights. The fights that he and Danny were now going to participate in. Frostbite kept telling himself that he had no choice. The time for the fights had come and he needed a mortal with enough power to stand against Zeke. He had no doubt that the threat of old had returned to the world for the fights, and he would have the Great Spirit of Fire with him. The spirit that he had stolen one thousand years ago, during the last Shaman Fights. If Frostbite was going to help put a stop to the corrupted Shaman's evil once and for all, he would need his own Shaman, one with enough Furyoku to stand up to the most powerful Shaman whoever lived, wielding one of the five great spirits created by the spirit king himself.

Danny Phantom was the perfect medium. One of the first of his kind, a boy who was also a spirit in his own way. Mortal and undying. He was powerful and had the potential to be even more powerful.

There was only one problem; he was just a boy.

Despite his battles and training, he was unbloodied. He had never killed anything before, and he did not have the heart for it. He was innocent and young. His gentle laughter as he played with the numerous water spirits was proof enough of that fact.

But if this Shaman Fight was anything like the ones long past, it would be bloody. Even without the psychopathic Zeke running free throughout the world, it would have still been bloody. Thousands of Shaman, each trying to win the ultimate prize, each willing to die for their beliefs. Each of them believing that they were destined to lead the world and shape the future. It was a formula for disaster. And ever since Zeke became part of the game and added the death of the entire human race as part of the stakes, it had only gotten worse.

"And I am dragging him into the middle of all of it." Frostbite said, letting his guilt overwhelm him. He had to let it out. He couldn't afford to have these emotions bottled up when the fighting started. But for the sake of all of the Far Frozen, he had to win. He had to bring this never ending battle to an end so that his people could finally find true peace.

Hopefully whoever held the right of judgment in the after life would punish him for his crimes, but as long as he was bond to existence, he would do what he had to.

The first rounds of the Shaman Fights had already begun, not that it mattered. Danny just had to fight three battles and win two out of the three matches to advance. With his massive store of power, it was like he was playing with small children. There were a few Shaman who could stand against him on equal footing, scattered across the world. But none of those Shaman were in America at the time. So Danny had to keep focusing on his training for now, for the challenges that would rise up in the future.

A sharp ringing sound dragged the winter king out of his thoughts. "Frostbite." Danny shouted to his friend, sporting a cocky grin and holding up the 'oracle bell', a touch pad like device that was attached to the boy's arm. Even from a distance, Frostbite could still read the words on the display.

'Round 1: Danny Fenton Vs Chocolove McDonell'

"You ready to go, partner? Or are you going to make me do this on my own?" Danny teased the large spirit of ice.

A prideful grin spread across Frostbite's face, revealing several large teeth. "I will standby your side in battle, Great One." Frostbite said in his deep voice. Though he added silently to himself, 'That is the least I can do.'

* * *

 **Apparently there aren't very many stories for Shaman King. Or at least not very many interesting ones.**

 **I might dribble this story for a little while but it won't get that much focus from me. Right now I'm going to try to bring back 'Not as Grim' or maybe 'Reviving the First: A New Angel of Silence'**

 **I tried to show that Frostbite is feeling gilty about dragging Danny into the war without revealing too much about his motives. Build some intrigue if I can. I had to change the summery because I didn't know Shaman King canon all that well so I thought that Zeke had been reincarnated three times instead of just two. Not that it matters. Fuck The Canon!**


End file.
